Madison County, Indiana
Madison County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. It is part of the Anderson, Indiana, Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2010, the population was 131,636. The county seat is Anderson . History Madison County was formed in 1823. It was named for James Madison, co-author of the Federalist Papers, and fourth President of the United States, from 1809 to 1817. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.83%) is land and (or 0.17%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 69 * U.S. Route 36 * Indiana State Road 9 * Indiana State Road 13 * Indiana State Road 28 * Indiana State Road 32 * Indiana State Road 37 * Indiana State Road 67 * Indiana State Road 38 * Indiana State Road 109 * Indiana State Road 128 * Indiana State Road 132 * Indiana State Road 232 * Indiana State Road 236 Adjacent counties *Grant County (north) *Delaware County (east) *Henry County (southeast) *Hancock County (south) *Hamilton County (west) *Tipton County (northwest) Cities and towns *Alexandria *Anderson *Chesterfield *Country Club Heights *Edgewood *Elmhurst *Elwood *Frankton *Ingalls *Lapel *Markleville *Orestes *Pendleton *River Forest *Summitville *Woodlawn Heights Townships *Adams *Anderson *Boone *Duck Creek *Fall Creek *Green *Jackson *Lafayette *Monroe *Pipe Creek *Richland *Stony Creek *Union *Van Buren Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Anderson have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in July 1954. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in July. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Madison County is part of Indiana's 6th congressional district; Indiana Senate districts 20, 25 and 26; and Indiana House of Representatives districts 35, 36 and 37. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 133,358 people, 53,052 households, and 36,234 families residing in the county. The population density was 295 people per square mile (114/km²). There were 56,939 housing units at an average density of 126 per square mile (49/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 89.90% White, 7.88% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.60% from other races, and 1.01% from two or more races. 1.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 25.9% were of American, 20.2% German, 12.4% English and 8.3% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 53,052 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.50% were married couples living together, 11.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.70% were non-families. 27.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 23.80% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 28.30% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 14.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 97.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,925, and the median income for a family was $46,663. Males had a median income of $35,585 versus $23,719 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,090. About 7.00% of families and 9.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.90% of those under age 18 and 6.10% of those age 65 or over. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Madison County, Indiana References Further reading * External links *The Madison County Council of Governments *Madison County Sheriffs Department *Madison County News *Madison County Government Center *List of Madison County Cemeteries Category:Madison County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Established in 1823 Category:Indianapolis metropolitan area